Episode 506a (Return To Pickerington)
Plot sequels from molly runs away molly goes back to pickerington to spent some time during spring break.but her friends and family missed her. Transcripts (The story begins on the first day of spring break. The guppies Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny are at the park to celebrate. They were playing a game of hide and seek.) *All: (Laughing). *Goby: "Alright guys! I'm it!" (The other guppies go to hide while Goby counts to ten. The girls hid behind trees, while the other boys hide behind bushes. When Goby finished counting, he goes to find them. Within a few seconds, he found them all.) *Oona: "Good job, Goby! You found all of us." *Molly: "Yeah. You were really good." *Goby: "Thank you. Now who wants to be it?" *Deema: "Anyone?" *Gil: "Ooh, I'll be it!" *Goby: "Go for it, My precious Gil!" (The kids go to hide while Gil counts. Within minutes, he found them all.) *Deema: "Wow Gil! You found us that fast?!" *Gil: "Yup. I'm a very good seeker." *Molly: "Okay, who's next?" *Deema: "Hey, what about Nonny? He hasn't gone yet." *Molly: "Want to go for it, Nonny?" *Nonny: "Okay." (The kids go to hide while Nonny counts. In matter of minutes, he found all of them.) *Oona: "Good job, Nonny!" *Gil: "Yeah! You were great!" *Nonny: "Thank you." *Molly: "Oh, guys. I can't stay long. I have to go home now. See you later." *Gil: "Okay. Bye, Molly." *All: "Bye." (Molly goes down the path to her house. She was on her way when she heard a loud gurgle sound from her stomach.) *Molly: (Rubs her stomach)"I wonder what mom made for lunch." (When she got home, her mom was dressed up, and had a purse over one shoulder.) *Molly: "Mom! Where are you going?" *Molly's Mom: "I'm going out shopping. Your dad will stay with you and the other kids." *Molly: "But what about lunch?" *Molly's Mom: "You can always make your own. Now, I have to go. Bye." *Molly: "Okay, Mom. Bye!" (Molly's mother left the house. Molly watched and her stomach gurgled again.) *Molly: "What am I going to eat?" (She goes into the kitchen and finds that her box of cupcakes was empty.) *Molly: "Ashlie!" (Ashlie comes downstairs.) *Ashlie: "Yes, Molly?" *Molly: "Did you eat all my cupcakes?" *Ashlie: "Will you get mad if I say 'yes'?" *Molly: "Maybe." *Ashlie: "Yes." *Molly: "Ashlie!" *Ashlie: "Sorry! I got hungry!" *Molly: "Ugh! Well, you shouldn't eat them all! You should leave some for us! You're so selfish!" *Ashlie: "I am not shellfish." *Molly: "Selfish!" *Ashlie: "Oh right I forgot sorry that one slipped out!" *Molly: "You know what? I'm don't like you and i'm also telling mom when she comes home and you're so gonna get it!" (Molly left and went upstairs. Ashlie made a mischievous face and looked at her. Few hours later, red paint was all over the wall. Ashlie seemed to write terrible things on the walls with red paint, and makes them look like she and Molly wrote them.) *Ashlie: "Heh heh heh! I'm gonna make mom yell Molly so much, she'll be miserable! Heh heh heh!" (Hours passed and Ashlie saw her mother parking.) * Ashlie: (Gasps)"Mom's home she can't see this.I'd better clean this up and pretend nothings happening." (Quick as a flash Ashlie puts everything away quickly. Then she pretends nothing happened. Molly's mom came in.) *Ashlie: "Hey mom." *Molly's Mom: "Can I see red paint." *Ashlie: "Would you be mad that me and Molly did this." *Molly's mom: "Maybe." *Ashlie and Molly: "Okay we did this." *Molly's Mom: "Molly come here this instant!!!!" (Molly, sadly, comes downstairs.) *Molly's Mom: "Did you do all this?!" *Molly: "What?! I didn't do that!" *Molly's Mom: "Oh, so who does it?!" *Molly: "Uh Ashlie did it but ashile ate all my cupcakes but--" *Molly's Mom: "oh that's it Ashlie you're so busted and grounded." *Ashlie: "But, molly did--." *Molly's mom: "Ashlie go to your room.Now.and you molly!Don't interrupt me! You have caused nothing but trouble!" *Molly: "But--" *Molly's Mom: "But nothing! You are grounded too! Go to your room. NOW!!!" (Molly and and Ashlie sadly goes up the stairs.) *Joshua: "Molly Ashlie if it makes you feel any better for anything." (Molly goes into her room and slam her door.She flops onto her bed sobs.) *Molly: "Why won't mom just listen to me? It wasn't me that made those marks! It was Ashlie! But mom didn't let me finish! She was the one interrupting me!" (Meanwhile downstairs.) *Molly's dad: "oh poor molly." *Molly's mom: "I knew Ashlie done it and so did Molly." (At ashlie's room.) *Ashlie: "I know I have an all time punishment." (Meanwhile in Molly's room molly is still crying.She looks out the window. The sun was setting. It gave her an idea,she wipes her eyes.) *Molly: "Maybe I could run away...Yeah! Now she'll care!" (She opens the window. It was a bit chilly outside.) *Molly: "I'll need to bring a jacket." (She goes to her closet and wears her bright pink jacket, however didn't bother to zip it. She climbs though the window and climbs down. Then she wanders off out of nowhere. Molly did not watch where she was going and fell through a man hole. It was pitch black. She expects to be hitting the bottom, but instead she is falling through a night sky.Then she fell into a cold lake.She quickly swims and holds on to a log.) *Molly (shivering): "Where am I? Why did that man hole take me there? Ugh! My sweater got all wet...and I'M all wet!" (Her tummy gurgles again.) *Molly: "I wonder if there's something to eat around here..." (She looks around for a berry bush. Then she saw one.) *Molly: "Oh wow! Food!" (She rushes down to the bush. She plucked one and ate it. It was super sour. And her face goEs yellow, She spit one out.) *Molly: "Ugh! I don't want that!" (The wind blows.) *Molly: "It's cold out here! I gotta find a place to stay!" (She goes through the forest. Then, she noticed two familiar characters. One of them has green skin and one of them has red skin.) *Molly: "Uhh, excuse me! Excuse me! Are you guys--?" (The two characters turned around. Molly recognized their faces.) *Molly: "Mangus? Levanny?" *Mangus: "Molly? Wow! It was such a long time since we've seen you!" *Levanny: "Yeah! But we're glad to see you again!" *Molly: "Me too, but do you guys know a place I could stay in? That would be great." *Mangus: "Oh. I bet you remembered Mr Doheny, right?" *Molly: "Oh yeah!" *Mangus: "He's in his castle. Let's go see him." *Molly: "Where are the others?" *Mangus: "I don't know. Asleep, maybe." *Levanny: "I bet Doheny won't mind if you stay in his castle for a while." (Next scene cuts to Doheny's castle. Mangus, Levanny, and Molly went inside. Thet saw Doheny.) *Levanny: "Henry Doheny! There's someone here you may be familiar with." (Doheny turns and saw Molly.) *Doheny: "Molly! It's been so long! Have you come to visit for bit?" *Molly: "I can stay here for as long as I want!" *Doheny: "But don't you want to go home?" *Molly: "Nope. I ran away again." *Doheny (sigh): "Okay, you can stay." (looks out the window) "I don't think it's too late to have fun..." *Molly: "I can play until bed time?" *Doheny: "Yep." *Molly: "Yes! But you know, I'd rather go to bed now." *Doheny: "Well, okay, then. Early to bed, early to catch some sleep." *Molly: "What?" *Doheny (chuckles): "I'm just saying goodnight." *Molly (laughs): "Oh, well, okay. See you tomorrow, Mr Doheny." *Mr Doheny: "See you and goodnight." (Molly went upstairs to her bedroom. It hadn't changed a bit since her first day here. Then she changed her mind; she wanted to check out more of the castle. So, still wearing her unzipped jacket, she zooms through the halls and checking everything out. Later, she gets tired and goes back into her room. She gets comfortable and falls asleep.) *Molly (in her sleep): "Tomorrow...will be a great and an extra special day..." *to be continued *end of part 1 Episode 506b (Return To Pickerington) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Gurgly tummy episodes